I'll Look After You
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Had a couple of reviews for AU Teen Mike - so this is AU, Mike is 15 and set before the death of his grandmother. after finding out his real age Harvey takes him in - Might be mini series, see how this goes - in this Mike skips school and Harvey's left to deal with him - warning Contains spanking of Minor - Warned! don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a couple of reviews on my other Suits fic's wanting AU teen Mike, So I've given it an attempt. I'm not very good at AU so this is my first try please be nice! This is set before Mike's grandmother dies. Everything about it is the same apart from as well as lying about Harvard Mike's also lied about his age to everyone and for purposes of this he is 15. There will be spanking -YOU ARE WARNED - don't like don't read. **

**Please review I'd love to know what you guys think. - note all horrible reviews shall be deleted and ignored! - Please let me know what you think I have an idea to turn this into a little series- like maybe Harvey gets another associate and seeing how Mike reacts? I'm not sure, lets see what you guys make of this one :D**

It came as a huge shock to everybody, when the secrete was spilled that not only Harvey Specter's associate had he not been to Harvard, the Kid had been lying about his age the whole time. His parents had died when he was young in the car crash, but his Grandmother was to ill to look after him. Mike didn't want to go into care and so lied about his age to get work to pay for his grandmother's care.

It was an especially huge shock to Harvey when he found out the truth. It saddened him that the kid had to grow up so quickly and act like an adult when in all real facts he was only 15. Mike was a genius and Harvey had begun to care for the kid, he didn't want to lose him now. And so instead of sending Mike into foster care, Harvey agreed to turn his life upside down and take the child in.

It had been two weeks since Harvey had adopted the kid and so far everything had been fine. Until that day.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"Harvey Specter's office, Donna speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, this is Miss Baumgaurd, from Hawks high school, can I speak to a Mr Harvey Specter, concerning his son, Mike Ross?"

"Hold one minute please?"

Donna walked into Harvey's office.

"What is it Donna?" He asked without looking up from his work.

"There's a Miss Baumgaurd on the phone?"

"Who?" Harvey asked looking up confused.

"She'd from Mike's school, she wants to talk to you." Donna explained.

"Oh, OK, er you better pass it through." Harvey said slightly dumbfounded. Mike had been fine at the school so far.

"This is Mr Specter, What can I do for you?" Harvey asked down the phone.

"Hi, Mr Specter, this is Miss Baumgaurd, From Mike's school, I'm phoning to see of Mike is ok as teachers and pupils saw him at school this morning but he wasn't in first lesson. And I assure you we have searched the school he's not here. Do you know where he is Mr Specter?" She asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are sure Mr Specter, we wouldn't be phoning if we were absolutely sure he wasn't here. Again, do you know where he is Mr Specter?

"Er..Yes. Yes He's with his Grandmother. I dropped him off at school this morning, only to get a call from the nursing home at which Mike's grandmother is being cared for. She took a turn for the worse and they were worried she was on her last minutes. So I called Mike and gave him a lift so he had a chance to say goodbye if the need arose. His Grandmother being his only family left that is. I told him to tell you and he must have forgotten. I'm so sorry for the trouble this has caused you. He will be in on Monday I can grantee it."

"Oh dear, is she ok?"

"Oh yes, they are no longer as worried as they were, but the she's in her late 80's and I don't want to risk it with what Mike's been through and all."

"No of course. We'll be glad to see him back on Monday, but there's no rush, when he's ready."

"Thank-you."

"OK Mr Specter. Good-bye."

"Bye." Harvey put the phone down. As soon as it was in its place Donna walks through the door.

Why didn't you say anything about Mike's Grandmother?" She demanded.

"Mike's Grandmother is fine Donna." Harvey spat, rising from his seat. "Move all my meetings etc to Monday. Right now I have to go find one little boy who's going to be very sorry!" he growled.

"Oh" Donna nodded, "He's skipped class?" she questioned. Harvey just nodded on his way to see Jessica.

"Hey Jessica."

"Hello Harvey. What can I do for you?" she said with out looking up. Ignoring the fact he didn't knock.

"I've got to go for the day. Mike's ditched school and I need to go find him, I have an idea where he might be."

Jessica stood up looking concerned. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just let me go find him? I have no idea why he'd want to skip. What if he's being bullied?" Harvey worried.

"Just go find him. Then you'll know." Jessica pushed.

"Thanks" Harvey called as he almost ran to the lifts. He had an idea where to find the kid. Where did most kids go when they skip school and don't want to be caught. The Mall.

Mike had just sat down to eat his food when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it in horror. The caller ID said it was Harvey. But Harvey never rang him during school hours and if he did it was always to the school office so that he didn't get Mike in to trouble with the school. He had to know!  
"H..Hello?" Mike squeaked. Way to go and make him suspicious! Mike berated himself.  
"Mike? Are you in school?" he heard Harvey say. Wait was the old man just checking up on him? Maybe he wasn't in trouble after all.  
"Yeah, of course where else would I be? You saw me walk in this morning!" Mike laughed, as he had made sure that he went into the building to use the bathroom so Harvey wouldn't have spotted him leaving.  
"Really? Then why are you answering your phone, I know it's not break time!" Harvey pushed further.  
"I'm in the bathroom jeez, I felt the phone vibrate, saw it was you and assumed it must have been important because you never phone me at school so I answered it. Look if it's nothing important I'd better get back to class before the teacher thinks I've gone walk about and I get in to trouble" Mike lied confidently, smiling slightly in smugness.  
"Oh your in trouble little boy!" Harvey hissed straight into Mike's ear that didn't have his mobile over it, causing Mike to jump out of his skin. He turned, looking up straight into the eyes of a very pissed off Harvey Specter.

Harvey moved so that he was now sat opposite Mike. "How dare you sit there and blatantly lie to me!"  
"How did you know I was here?" whispered Mike, his face turning a ghostly White.  
"The school phoned asking if you had an appointment that they weren't aware of as many pupils and teachers saw you in the school this morning!" Harvey stated angrily. "No the school does not know you skipped school because not going to school is illegal Mike! It's called truancy! You could get into a lot of trouble if they found out!." Harvey continued answering Mike's unspoken question. "So when you go in on Monday and they ask any questions you are to tell them your grandmother gave everyone a scare as she became very ill and you needed to go see her. Clear?"  
"Yes sir. Thank you-"  
"Can I get you anything sir?" a waiter walking over interrupted.  
"Er I'll take whatever he's got and a coffee." Harvey ordered, looking at Mike's plate of burger and chips.  
"right away sir" he smiled walking off to the kitchen.  
Mike smiled and picked up a chip.  
"Don't think this is over Michael! You are going to be punished for this!" Harvey warned. Mike opened his mouth to argue but one look at Harvey's expression and he decided against it.  
"I understand." Mike replied looking down.  
"Why Mike? I thought you were getting on well, making friends and settling in ok?" Harvey asked his voice betraying how concerned he was, making Mike feel slightly guilty.  
"The kids are fine, I seem to be quite popular there's nothing to worry about, I'm sorry that I did worry you." Mike sighed.  
"There has got to be something wrong Michael now don't push me! I want a good excuse!" Harvey said calmly, only the use of Mike's full name really betraying how annoyed he was.  
"I er... I ..."  
"Today would be nice!" Harvey hissed.  
"I was bored." Mike cringed, knowing how stupid it sounded.  
Harvey went silent. Staring intently at his young charge to the extent that he was making Mike squirm in his seat just trying to break Harvey's stare.  
Luckily the waiter walked over with Harvey's food just when Mike was about to complain how uncomfortable he was. "Here you go sir."  
"Thank you."  
"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked.  
"No we're fine thanks." Harvey replied, turning his attention back to Mike as the waiter walked off.  
"Eat up, I have to nip back to the office to pick up some files before we go home." Harvey ordered, picking up his own fork.

They ate in silence. Harvey ushered Mike out of the door into the car after he had paid for his meal. He silently got into the car and set off towards the office in silence.  
Mike stared at his lap most of the way. Guilt just radiating off him. He knew what he said hadn't been the most wise thing to say, but he didn't want to lie to Harvey. It was the truth, with out any information from past schools to go on, the school had no idea where to place him and so put him in the middle set until they had an exam to go on. That would be fine with Mike if the next exam wasn't two months away!  
"Harvey?" Mike asked softly looking up at the elder man. "Are you really really angry with me?"  
Harvey glanced down at the kid, his big eyes brimming.  
"Yes I'm angry Mike, you skipped school because you were bored! I understand you must be frustrated, but you could of talked to me about it! What were you going to do? Just skip until someone asked the question why you weren't there? If you were that fed up with school, you should have just come to me and I'd phone the school and have a word with them to sort something out for you!" Harvey glanced back at Mike to find the kid staring out of the window. "Michael are you even listening to me?" he yelled, causing Mike to jump.  
"Yess Harvey." growled Mike, folding his arms across his chest. Harvey pulled the car into a parking space and turned the car off. He spun to face Mike, taking his chin in his hand forcing the lad to look at him.  
"Drop the attitude or what I have planned for you is going to be so much worse!" He threatened.  
"What do you have planned?" Mike asked gulping.  
"You'll find out later. Now get out of the car and behave! We wont be here long." Harvey ordered.  
"Yes Sir."

The pair walked out of the lift together, Mike slightly behind Harvey.

"Ah Harvey your back" Called Jessica when she saw Harvey walk past. "With Mike it seems." She added when Harvey walked into her office with Mike in tow.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"Considering I'm a senior Partner?" She laughed.

"Okay what I really mean is could you do me a favor and watch Mike whilst I just run a few errands?" Harvey smiled. Mike's head snapped up at that one.

"Wha? Harvey I don't need a babysitter!" Mike complained.

"I've got a few minutes, just a bit of paper work to do, I can keep an eye on him." Jessica said ignoring Mike.

"I appreciate this." Harvey beamed. "Sit." He ordered looking at Mike.

"Harvey really, I don't need a babysitter!" Mike whined.

"I couldn't trust you to go to school this morning like a good little boy, so now you have to be watched until I can trust you again. Now sit Mike!" Harvey ordered again, getting highly frustrated. Mike just glared at him, resenting being treated like a child.

"Aw come on Harvey!" He argued.

"Michael, you sit down now and behave till I get back or so help me I will take you over my knee here and spank you for all to see!" Harvey threatened at the very end of his tether. Mike gulped, turning pale. He almost ran over to an armchair Jessica had in her office, throwing himself into it, whilst staring at Harvey with wide eyes. Harvey just glared at him.

"I'll be like 5 minutes tops, Jessica." He called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off Mike before striding out of the office towards his own.

"He wouldn't really spank me right?" Mike asked, turning his attention to Jessica. "I mean nobody spanks kids anymore right? And I'm far to old?" his questions turning more to babbling. Jessica just smiled sympathetically at him.

"I have no idea what Harvey has planned for your little show, but I wouldn't push his threats if I were you." She suggested, turning her attention back to the paperwork in front of her.

"Don't know why he cares so much." Mike muttered under his breathe, grudgingly folding his arms across his chest and sinking down in his chair. Jessica glanced at him, from her position. Seeing that he was staring into the distance and was probably muttered not for her ears, she decided to let his comment go, making a mental note to let Harvey know when he came back.

"Your back! Did you find him?" Donna asked on seeing a still annoyed Harvey approach.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" She asked when it became clear that Harvey wasn't going to elaborate further.

"Sat in Jessica's office while I just grab a few files off my desk and then we are going home." Harvey replied.

"So why did he skip?" Donna asked intrigued and knowing at the same time Harvey was really pissed. Harvey sighed, stopping at her desk and allowing himself to lean on it for support.

"Apparently because he was bored."

"He was bored?" She questioned.

"Yep, he was bored. They placed him in middle sets because of the fact he has no records or previous data in schools and there next exams aren't for a month or two, so it was just temporary. But he got bored and decided to skip." Harvey sighed placing his head in his hands.

"Are you sure that's not just a cover up? You know, maybe he's being bullied and didn't want to tell you?" Donna suggested.

"No. I already thought that but he said everyone was great and that he had lots of friends and the true fact was that he was bored. But even so, why didn't he come to me? I could of sorted it!" Harvey sighed frustrated. "Anyway I need to get those files before the kid drives Jessica insane." and with that he walked in to his office and over to his desk.

It was silent when Harvey walked back into Jessica's office. Mike was still sat slunk down in the armchair with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't even notice Harvey walk in, or Jessica looking up at the man.

"Everything ok?" Harvey asked. Mike jumped at the sound of the elder man's voice. Harvey glanced between Mike and Jessica, as Jessica looked to Mike who was turned staring at Harvey.

"He's been fine. Not a peep out of him." Jessica praised. Harvey smiled slightly at that.

"Come on kid, lets go home." Harvey called as he turned on the spot.

"Oh Harvey! Can I just have a quick word? Just a quick one?" Jessica asked rising from her seat. Harvey nodded, turning to Mike.

"Do me a favor and go ask Donna for the take-away menu from that restaurant I like, Yeah?"

"Okay, Harvey." Mike shrugged walking off down the corridor.

"Everything okay Jessica?" He asked, turning and walking back into the office after Mike had walked off.

"Yes Harvey, I just. Mike said something that I am sure I wasn't meant to hear but it concerned me and I thought you should at least be aware of it?"

"Okay, well what did he say?" Harvey asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Well, at first he asked me whether you were serious about threatening to spank him-"

"Its just a threat Jessica, if that's what your concerned about. I haven't decided how I am going to punish him yet but I wasn't-"

"Harvey! Stop babbling! I wasn't concerned about whether your going to spank the kid or not." She laughed. "When I was a kid, I got a few swats now and then it didn't do me any harm-"

"So you think I should Spank him?" Harvey mused. Jessica sighed.

"Will you stop interrupting me? That's not what's concerning me. If you decide it's the best punishment for him then so be it. What I'm more interested in is what Mike said that I don't think I was meant to hear. He's not sure that you care about him, or why you care about him." she said looking serious.

"Really?" Harvey asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I just think you need to talk to him that's all."

"Thanks Jessica." Harvey stated, spotting Mike walking back towards the office, leaflet menu in one hand, the other rubbing a very red looking ear.

"Okay Mike?" Harvey asked. The kid just stood there for a bit longer rubbing his ear and grumbling to himself.

"Donna went all motherly on me and decided she'd show my ear her displeasure whilst she ranted at me." Mike admitted, holding the leaflet out for Harvey to take. Harvey just chuckled.

"Come on kid, lets go home." Harvey laughed as he placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, guiding him to the lifts and back to the car.

"So, er, what are we doing tonight then? Get a take away and kick back watching a game?" Mike smiled, hoping Harvey had forgotten about what he had said earlier.

"Oh no kid. I haven't forgotten what I said earlier. We are still going to talk and your still going to be punished Mike." Harvey insisted.

"Harvey...How are you going to punish me?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Harvey sighed.

"I was just going to ground you Mike. But I think this warrants some thing a bit more. I never want you to make the same mistake again. You have to come to me with your problems and not try to run away from them. I want to make an impression so I'm going to spank you." Harvey answered, staring at the road straight in front of them, glancing once or twice at Mike to gage his reaction. But the kid just stared out of the window, not saying a word. It was Mike's fear come true. Harvey was seriously thinking about spanking him...

**What do you guys think? Please review! I could really do with knowing what you guys think! :) Part two up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last instalment of this part of the series - please let me know what you think? - WARNING SPANKING OF MINOR IN THIS CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Harvey pulled in the garage and the pair both took the glass lift up to the apartment together.

"I want you to go to your room and get changed into your PJ's" Harvey ordered, walking towards the kitchen area.

"What? Harvey you've got to be joking!" Mike argued.

"I'm deadly serious Mike. Now go!"

"NO! Its only 3pm Harvey!" Mike almost screamed. Harvey turned suddenly and started to approach Mike, who started to edge slowly away from him.

"Harvey!" Mike whines, his hands out in front to try to defend himself.

"I said NOW MICHAEL!" Harvey yelled at him slowly getting closer.

"I don't want to!" Mike yelled back. Harvey grabbed hold of Mike's wrist, pulling and turning him towards his bedroom delivering three blistering **SWATS** to his backside that made Mike's eyes water, pushing him towards his bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood for your messing about. Now go do as I ask!" Harvey hissed, realizing his grip on the boy and watching him run into the safety of his room. Harvey sighed. He doesn't like being so harsh with the lad. He went to change himself, putting on a lose fitting t-shirt over jeans. He walked back into the lounge. Settling himself on the sofa, he sat back to wait for Mike.

10 minutes later the boy appeared, in an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants, not looking too happy.

"Come sit." Harvey ordered. Mike huffed but obliged. Harvey moved so that he was now sat on the coffee table opposite Mike.

"Mike look at me." He asked, when Mike just sat staring intently at his lap. "Why didn't you come to me when you were bored in class?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course Mike."

"I didn't want to bother you. You don't need the hassle of having to deal with me. You didn't have to take me in but you did. I don't want to be much more of a burden then I already am." Mike admitted, letting his gaze slip again. Harvey reached out and gripped Mike's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You not a burden. I don't know why you think you are. Like you just said I didn't have to take you in, but I did. That must tell you something Mike?"

"Why do you care?" Mike screamed, knocking Harvey's hand away and launching himself up off the sofa. He made it halfway to his room before Harvey tackled him, one arm going over Mike's left shoulder and clamping Mike's right arm just above the elbow, whilst Harvey's other arm snake round Mike's waist.

"Stop Mike. Be still. Hushhh, kid calm down." He soothed. "I care because I met a bright young lad, who hasn't had the best start in life but is working to make it better and who will make a few mistakes along the way. I care about you Mike because your such a bright boy!" He felt Mike stop struggling with him and guided him back to the sofa. Sitting down next to him, he swung his arm around the lad and pulled him close. "Everyone makes mistakes and hopefully after this you'll learn never to skip school again and come to me Mike. I could have fixed this for you with out you having to get into trouble and for me to do what I'm going to do next."

"Your still going to spank me?" Mike asked looking up into Harvey's eyes.

"Fraid so kid. I care about you to much to let you get away with mistakes that could ruin your future chances. Now come on, lets get this over and done with." Harvey said, standing Mike up next to him.

"No Harvey please don't!" Mike pleaded, "I promise I won't skip again!"

"Come on, Mike." Harvey said guiding Mike over his knee. He slipped his finger under the waist band of Mike's sweats and boxers pulling both swiftly down to his ankles. Mike squeaked.

"Harvey no!" He yelled in embarrassment, flinging a hand back in a vein attempt to right his clothes. Harvey easily grabbed his hand, pinning it to Mike's back.

"Stop Mike, you've got nothing I haven't seen, plus I want this punishment to last. I don't want to be here anytime soon Michael." With that Harvey brought his hand down harshly on Mike's pale backside. **SWAT** Mike gasped. Gosh that hurt a lot more with out the small protection of clothes.

Harvey kept raining **SWAT** after **SWAT** down on to Mike's backside until he started to squirm in pain. Around the Swat 50 Mike broke down into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Harvey please!" He pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are we here Mike?" Harvey started to lecture, keeping the Swats going.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"B..Because I skipped school instead of coming to you!" Mike sobbed.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Thats right **SWAT** instead of coming to me **SWAT** to solve your problem **SWAT** you decided to try and avoid it **SWAT** you could have ended up in care Mike **SWAT** if they found out you were skipping** SWAT** it would look bad on me **SWAT** and they'd take you away **SWAT** I care for you Mike, **SWAT** I don't want to lose you **SWAT**"

"I'm S..s...sorry H...Harvey!" Mike hiccuped through his sobbing.

"I know Mike, last bit." Harvey said pausing to mess with something. Soon Mike heard the WOOSH of a belt leaving loops.

"NOO!" Mike screamed struggling harder to get away.

"Woah, woah Mike STOP!" Harvey yelled, **SWAT SWAT SWAT **"STOP!"

Mike froze at Harvey's yelling, instead of squirming, he just started to sob hard.

"Hush Mike, Your 15, so your going to get 15 with the belt to finish off with, then all will be done and your forgiven ok?" Harvey soothed, rubbing circles in Mike's back.

"Nooo Harvey, p..p..pleaaassee!" Mike begged.

"Come on, count Mike." Harvey told him, before bringing the doubled up belt hard down on Mike's now cherry red backside.

**SWAT**

"Oww One."

**SWAT**

" "

**SWAT**

"Th..Three"

**SWAT**

" "

**SWAT**

"Five"

**SWAT**

"S...ssssix"

**SWAT**

"Seven"

**SWAT**

"eight"

**SWAT**

"Nine."

**SWAT**

"Ten, please Harvey! It hurts!"

**SWAT**

"Owww! Eleven"

**SWAT**

"T..Twelve."

**SWAT **

"Harrrveeey!" Mike cried out sobbing.

"Count Mike, only two more."

"Thirteen."

**SWAT**

"F...Fourteen!" Mike yelled.

**SWAT**

"FIFTEEN!" He screamed.

Harvey threw the belt away from him and started to rub soothing circles into Mike's back.

"Shhhh Mikey, your okay., all is forgiven Mikey" He whispered, righting Mike's clothes, causing the child to sob brokenly over his guardian's knee. "Shh, Mikey, I've got you" Harvey soothed as he sat Mike on his lap and pulled him close to his chest and just held him there. Letting him just sob endlessly. "Your gonna be ok Mike. You'll be fine. Hush now."

Slowly Mike's breathing evened out as he calmed down as he started to feel really sleepy.

"Come on Mike, lets get you to bed."

"Not tired." Mike yawned, rising to his feet as Harvey slowly pushed him off his lap so he could get up. "Plus its far to early!" Mike whined, rubbing his eyes with his fist reminding Harvey of a tiny child. Harvey smiled, whilst placing his arm around the kid, guiding him to his room.

"How is this? You take a nap now, I'll wake you in bout an hour or two and we'll order some food in and I'll wake you up? Yeah, sound good?" Harvey asked.

"Okay Harvey." Mike agreed, sliding under the covers that Harvey held up for him.

"Sleep now." Harvey whispered tucking the covers in around his shoulders.

"Harvey?" Mike called sleepily from his cozy space on the bed.

"Yeah Mikey?" Harvey asked, pausing in the door way, one hand on the door handle, one hand on the door frame.

"We're still visiting Grammy tomorrow aren't we? I mean I know I've been bad but she'll be upset if we don't go." Mike asked, looking guilty.

"Mike, I will never stop you from seeing the only biological family you have left. Of course we are going to see her tomorrow. Which is all the more reason why you need to nap now." Harvey soothed.

"Are you going to tell her that I skipped school? And that you sp..sp..punished me?" Mike asked. Harvey smiled at the fact Mike would say spanked.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Harvey asked. Mike just shrugged.

"Look pup, in my eyes your forgiven, so if you want her to know we can tell her, but I'm not going to go out of my way to tell her."

"Kay Harvey. Thanks." he mumbled, closing his eyes and just drifting off. Harvey just smiled as he walked back into the lounge.

*******The next morning******

"Grammy!" Mike called as he walked into her room to find his grandmother sat up in bed.

"Aww Mike! Give Grammy a hug!" She cooed. Mike smiled and obliged his Grandmother going over for a hug. Harvey walked in carrying a couple of magazines Mike had forgotten in the car that he had gotten for his Grandmother.

"Here Mike you forgot these." Harvey said, handing them over to Mike.

"Oh thanks Harvey! Got you some magazines Grammy!" Mike said beaming.

"Why thank you Michael. Er Mr Specter, why not join us for once?" She asked.

"Oh I don't want to intrude-"

"pish posh, your part of the family now, my Michael's new daddy. Why shouldn't you join us for tea some time. Come sit." She ordered.

"Grammy" Mike hissed blushing. Harvey just took it in his stride and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I hope my Mikes been good?" Grammy asked. Harvey flashed a classic smile.

"Of course Mrs Ross."

"Good, Good. How has school been? What have you been getting up to?" She asked. Mike hesitated.

"Its been okay, Grammy. I've made a couple of good friends." Mike smiled. Grammy smiled at him.

"Come sit down Mike." She cooed, "I like having you close when you visit." She smiled. Mike quickly glanced at Harvey who was looking away from him, in no way coming to his rescue.

"Yes Grammy." Mike smiled, climbing on to the bed on his knees and sitting on his heels.

"Sit properly Michael," Grammy scolded. Mike's face dropped but followed orders obediently. He carefully attempted to sit but it was too painful just as yet and Mike yelped jumping off the bed and rubbing his stinging bottom. Grammy looked at him sternly.

"What did you do Michael?" She asked.

" Do what Grammy?" Mike asked trying to come across as innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me. I could tell as soon as you walked into the room, you've done something that warranted a good spanking. I've been waiting for you to tell me what it is." she scolded.

"But how?" Mike asked.

"I spanked your father enough times to notice that freshly spanked walk, Heck been in that position a couple of times myself when I was younger!" She chuckled, looking between Mike and Harvey. "So come on. One of you out with it. What happened?"

Mike sighed.

"School hasn't got any records to go on, so their not sure what set I should be put in, so they put me in to the middle set until the next exam which is a couple of months away. And I got bored...So I decided to skip school...to make sure I didn't get caught, after Harvey would drop me off and watch me walk inside, I nipped to the toilet to then walk out later when he had gone." Mike gulped. "And they phoned Harvey at work and he found me at the Mall. And he er thought I deserved a spanking." Mike admitted, his head hung. "I'm sorry Grammy."

"Michael! How could you treat Harvey in such away. He was definitely right, you did deserve that spanking! Come here!" Grammy scolded.

Mike walked over to his Grandmother knowing what was coming next.

She grabbed hold of his upper arm, turning him and applying three stinging swats to his backside, hard enough to re-ignite the fire in his backside as tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry Grammy." Mike sobbed.

"Not again Michael you need your education."

"Yes Grammy, I promise." Mike said as he was pulled in close for a hug. Harvey just sat in the background watching what was transpiring, feeling relived that Mike's own grandmother thought Harvey had done the right thing, which was something he had been doubting.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Harvey suggested standing up.

"Really?!" Mike beamed, instantly happy once again.

"Are you sure Harvey?" Grammy asked.

"Of course Mrs Ross. On me, Mike why don't you go get the nurse so we can sign your grandmother out for lunch?" Harvey said.

"OK." he smiled, walking out of the door.

Grammy looked up at Harvey and patted the side of her bed. He took that as a cue to sit down next to her.

"You did the right thing Harvey." She said soothingly. Harvey looked at her confused.

"If I had found out Mike had skipped and then found out you hadn't spanked him, then I would be doing so right now. Mike needs that firm hand to keep him in control. That's been his problem when he ended up looking after himself. But now he's got you." She smiled.

"Thank you. I care a lot for your grandson."

"I know you do. Lets go for that lunch I'm rather hungry." She smirked as Mike walked back into the room with the nurse.

The pair of them had never seen Mike ever as happy as he was during that lunch time. Harvey just hoped Mike would stay out of trouble for a while, but then he was a teenager. And teens just seem to attract trouble...

**What did you guys think? I've got some ideas for other parts to make this into series which I will work on. If you guys have any suggestions or requests they would be greatly appreciated and I'll try my best? So yeah, please review! :) **


	3. Sequel up now!

**Just uploaded first half of the sequel :) if you like this then please check that one out :)**

**-its Called - 'What were you thinking?'**

**Sqeuel to an AU I wrote called 'I'll look after you' - set in AU world - Harvey found out Mike was lying about being a lawyer and his age- for this fic hes 15 - Mike wants to go to a party but Harvey tells him no, so Mike sneaks out anyway. Harvey finds Mike Drunk and getting it on with a girl - how is Harvey going to punish him?** Warning Spanking of minors**, and odd OC characters**

- **I had a request that I loved and instantly had an idea for, so this is for reviewer - rosered333 - What if Mike wanted to go to a party and Harvey said no because the parents were not going to be there. Harvey has a late meeting and Mike sneaks off to the party thinking he won't get caught because he thinks he can get back before Harvey notices he is missing. He gets drunk at the party and finds Harvey waiting for him at the apartment. - I have changed it slightly, So I hope you like it - please review that one! WARNING- SPANKING OF MINOR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ - plus a little 'getting it on' with an OC character - Please review - all down right nasty reviews shall be deleted! **


End file.
